


Just a Dream

by MarkLeeFromCanada



Series: Sleepy (txt) [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Canon Compliant, Dacryphilia, Gay Sex, Lowkey awkward cute sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Wet Dream, but also rough ?? At the same time, crybaby kai, no anal lol that’s way overdone, really really consensual, sub bottom tae, sub top kai, subxsub, tae definitely likes choking on dick but u didn’t hear it from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkLeeFromCanada/pseuds/MarkLeeFromCanada
Summary: Honest to god, wet dreams were the bane of kai’s existence. Sleeping in a room with three and sometimes four other people didn't leave you very much privacy, especially when you had to share beds.Wet dreams were bad, of course, but they were worse when they were about a member. Especially the member you shared a fucking bed with.~•~Underage: don’t like it, don’t read it
Relationships: Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Series: Sleepy (txt) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707511
Comments: 14
Kudos: 67





	Just a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 is out! 
> 
> this is so VERY unedited but I hate editing, sorry  
> I wrote this from like midnight last night until this morning so here u go

Okay, Hyuka. Take a deep breath, just say it. He's listening. 

Oh, fuck he's listening. Okay. It's okay. I stared up at Taehyun, whose wide twinkling eyes softened reassuringly. 

"I want... to feel your lips." 

Taehyun smiled. My lips? Where? 

I hiccuped and swallowed hard. "My, um..." he stopped. "Well." 

Tell me, so I can be good for you... Taehyun knelt down, staring up at me. His tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip, plump and pink; he was so pretty. 

"Taehyunnie, please," I whined, shivering. A hiccup.

C'mon, just tell me! He seemed so bright and sweet when he spoke, even though what he was implying was so... 

I chewed my lip, hiccuping. It's okay, Hyuka, he already knows what you want. You can say it. "Can I fuck your mouth?" 

He smiled again, his cute eye smile. He nodded. I thought you'd never ask, he said, giggling. A shiver racked through my body as his fingers worked at undoing the button on my jeans. 

An intense hiccup shook Hueningkai awake, and (once he realized where he was) he heaved a deep sigh. Honest to god, wet dreams were the bane of his existence. Sleeping in a room with three and sometimes four other people didn't leave you very much privacy, especially when you had to share beds. He stared up at the ceiling, trying to remember the details of the dream. Or, rather, whose face he was about to fuck. 

He thought two things: brown hair, and plump lips. Fucking fuck. 

Taehyun, it was fucking Taehyun. He hiccuped, groaning in annoyance.

Wet dreams were bad, of course, but they were worse when they were about a member. God, especially the member you shared a fucking bed with. 

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to calm himself down and ignore the heat in his stomach before it turned into anything more, but all he could see on the back of his eyelids was Taehyun's eyes looking up at him from fucking dick-sucking angle. Kai forced his eyes open, huffing. 

He let his head roll to look at Taehyun, and took a deep breath. He whispered an apology to Taehyun's back, and settled in on his side. In usual circumstances, he could put his arm over him and fall asleep spooning, but he stopped himself this time for obvious reasons. 

There was a shuffle in the bed and when he opened his eyes again, he was met with Taehyun's open eyes. He wasn't sure wether it was his own heart racing or Taehyun's, or if it was both. 

Taehyun took a deep, shaky breath. 

It was both. 

"You know you talk in your sleep, right?" he whispered, his blush visible even in the darkness of the room. Kai's jaw fell open and he backed up against the wall to distance himself from his band mate. 

"I'm sorry- I'm so sorry-" he whispered hurriedly. "I can't really control-" 

"Hey, hey," Taehyun whispered, reaching out to put a hand on Kai's shoulder. The younger hiccuped and froze, staring at Taehyun's hand and his gaze crawled slowly up his arm. "If you feel like that, just tell me... I'm- it's okay." Then, he shrunk back. "Maybe I can help, even," he added, almost inaudibly. 

"Y-you could-" Kai choked on a hiccup, zoning out completely. Hesitantly, Taehyun shifted towards him, replacing his hand on Kai's shoulder. 

"Y-you could- you could, what?" he stuttered, a shiver shooting down his spine and directly to his dick. 

"Help?" Taehyun asked. "If you want it," he added quickly. 

There was a long pause, while Kai tried to think of a response. "How do I respond to that?" 

"I mean," Taehyun looked at the ceiling, then stared at a piece of dust on Kai's shoulder before brushing it off. "Hopefully you say yes." 

There was another long silence, Kai chewing his lip and staring into the corner of the room. He let out his breath. "Check and see if the others are awake," he breathed. Taehyun couldn't help the smile that flooded his features. He nodded, turning over to lean down from the top bunk. He looked carefully, watching for any movement or any sign of consciousness... nothing. 

He settled back into place beside Kai, nodding. All clear. Neither moved a muscle, though, for a little while; neither of them knew what exactly they should do, so they just stared. 

Kai shifted. 

"Come back over here," Taehyun huffed, pouting irresistibly. 

"Can I kiss you?" Kai shot back, heart racing. Taehyun nodded, and Kai scooted over so that his nose brushed Tae's. His confidence faltered right there, and Taehyun could tell. He leaned up and brushed his lips against Kai's tentatively, then pecked him softly. 

The heat in the pit of Kai's stomach grew, and he leaned down to catch Taehyun's pretty lip between his own. It was soft and lush, and it was everything he hoped it would be when Taehyun kissed back but let him take charge. Desperately, Kai grabbed Tae's waist and let his tongue graze over the older's lip, then biting it softly and holy shit. That didn't have the right to feel as good as it did. He felt a pair of hands on his chest, doing nothing but resting there but it affected him so much; his whole body rippled with a shiver and his breath hitched. 

Without warning, Taehyun pulled away panting, his lips even redder and plumper than before. "Do you..." he stopped himself, shaking his head. "Fuck." 

"What?" Kai breathed. "Do I what?" 

"Do you actually want to fuck my mouth?" 

Kai's vision went blurry. "Yes," he managed to choke out despite having lost all function in his brain. Taehyun waited for any elaboration, but when none came, he ducked down under the sheet himself. 

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my fucking god, Kai thought, watching as Taehyun tugged down his pyjama pants with shaky hands; shit shit shit shit shit shit shit- 

Hot breath fanned over his dick and sent an electric shiver climbing up his spine. He covered his face, feeling the backs of his eyes getting hot. Peeking through the cracks in his fingers, he watched as Taehyun hesitantly took the head into his mouth. It was hot and wet, and it made Kai let out a whimper of pleasure. He watched as Tae glanced up at him and pulled away. 

"Whenever you want," he breathed, so quietly that it almost wasn't heard. Almost. He took it back into his mouth, further this time, and Kai felt hot tears brimming at his eyes. He blinked, letting them fall, then rolled his hips forward ever so slightly. Taehyun whimpered ever so softly in response, just to let it be known; you can go further. 

Kai rolled his hips again, this time further forward. He felt Taehyun's throat constrict the slightest bit around his tip, and the dam broke. The tears rolled across his nose and dripped down his temples onto his pillow, and his breathing got jagged and inconsistent. He was fucking crying. 

It felt better than, like, anything he's ever felt; it made him feel warm and comfy but it also made him squirm as the weight in the pit of his stomach got heavier with each thrust. So he was crying about it. 

Taehyun pulled off again, watching the string of spit break and then wiping his mouth on the sleeve of his shirt. "Can you, um, go a little bit hard-" he caught a glimpse of Kai's face. 

"Fuck, Hyuka, I'm sorry, is something wrong?" he asked, panic mode coming in strong. 

Kai shook his head, sobbing quietly. "Not- fuck, not at all... It's-" he kept choking on his words. "It's so good." 

Taehyun smiled slowly, leaning forward to give the younger a soft peck on the lips. Kai grabbed his waist impatiently, kissing him again and letting his hand slide down to the waistband of Taehyun's pyjama pants. 

"May I?" he whispered. 

With a quick and desperate nod, Kai slipped his hand down past the waistband he'd been fiddling with and wrapped his fingers around Taehyun's dick. He brushed his hand over the tip, using the precome to lube up his hand. Taehyun shivered violently, cowering into Kai's chest but reaching up to pull down one shoulder of his shirt. 

As Kai's pace sped up slowly, he felt a soft kiss on his neck, then a trail of hot kisses down to his collarbone which wouldn't be seen through a shirt. Taehyun's teeth grazed his skin ever-so-lightly, before biting down. Kai sucked in a breath, having to ball both hands up into a fist and press it to his lips to stop himself from letting out the loud moan of surprise that threatened to spill. His toes curling and his eyes squeezed shut, he barely registered that Taehyun had buried himself under the sheets once again, only realizing it when he felt hot breath fan familiarly across his abdomen. 

"Fuck, Taehyunnie, I'm gonna cry again," he warned. 

Taehyun didn't reply, he simply swirled his tongue around the tip and sent a jolt up Kai's spine. The younger wiped his hand on his shirt and covered his face again. When he felt the hotness of Tae's mouth around him, he let himself indulge, just as he'd been told. He let his hand find its way down to tangle in Taehyun's hair, and he covered his mouth with the other as his eyes began to brim with tears again. He shut his eyes, using his hand to meet his thrusts and he felt the older gag around him. He was about to stop and apologize, but Taehyun moved diligently with him as he moved away. 

Fucking fuck, Jesus Christ. He rolled his hips forward in a deep thrust, testing the waters. Taehyun looked up at him, his eyes glassy from tears but smiling (as best he could) Kai nearly lost it. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Taehyun's drooling lips even when his vision went completely blurry from his tears. He blinked them away, feeling them roll down his face in hot tracks and continuing to watch. He was sobbing and trying to stay quiet, but he kept up his rhythm and pace until he felt the coil in the pit of his stomach on the verge of snapping. He paused, taking a deep breath. 

"Hyun-ah, I'm gonna c-come," he breathed brokenly. Taehyun moved his head forward, signalling the OK to the younger, who sobbed quietly and slowly started his thrusts again. 

"Fuck, fuckfuckfuckfuck," he breathed, shivering once more before orgasm racked through him in torrents of pleasure, pulling away from Taehyun as best he could. 

When his vision returned, though he was still seeing stars, he looked down to meet Taehyun's watery eyes. 

"Oh my god," he whispered. 

"Can't let it get on the bed," Taehyun breathed, making a show out of swallowing for the younger. Kai covered his mouth with both his hands, trying to steady his breathing. He blinked a few more tears from his eyes, then remembered. 

"Ah- should I, um, should I do the same?" he whispered. Taehyun just showed him his hand, which was dripping with white. 

"I'm gonna go have a shower, okay?" he smiled, turning over to step down from the bed. On his way out he glanced quickly at the older two. Still asleep. Apparently, they'd managed to stay quiet enough. 

As soon as Tae was out the door, Kai collapsed on his back, covering his eyes and letting the tears fall. His breath hitched and he choked on a sob, wiping his eyes with his shirt. Faintly, he heard the shower start and he lay there listening to it and trying to quell his pleasure-induced crying. 

"Hyuka?" A soft voice asked from beside him. Face going bright red, his head whipped over to see a sleepy Soobin looking worried. "You okay?" He murmured. 

Fuck, what? Think of something, think of something... 

"I just,um, dreamt that my... cat died," he smiled softly.

"Oh," Soobin's worried expression melted into a sweet smile. "Well don't worry, okay? It was just a dream." 

Kai nodded. "Mhm, thank you hyung."

Soobin lowered himself back down and the bed creaked as he settled back in. Within minutes, he was asleep (if his heavy breaths were any sign). 

'Just a dream'. Hah, thought Kai with a smile. Sure, it was 'just a dream'.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 is out!


End file.
